Because I'm Always BesideYou
by Lily Sekaite Kurokage
Summary: Kozakura Mary, gadis seperempat medusa yang yang hidup sebatang kara. Lalu kehidupannya yang menyedihkan itu diwarnai oleh teman-temannya. Terutama dia, Kousuke Seto./gaje banget. RnR pwease ?


**Li: Hai! Lily di sini! XD**

**All chara: Udah tau! *lemparin Author pake tomat busuk***

**Li: *ngehindar* Saya bahagia sekali karena fandom KagePro dibuat... AKHIRNYA, MY BELOVED SETOOOO! *dibekep***

**Shintarou: Berisik, author idiot! ==**

**Li: Heh, nggak kugaji kalian semua nanti! Dx**

**Momo: Sejak kapan kau membayar kami? ==**

**Li: Yah, ketauan deh *kabur (?)***

**Hibiya: Ck, author gila ==**

**Ene: Oke, disclaimer! *angkat tangan dengan semangat***

**Disclaimer: Sayangnya Jin-sensei nggak mau memberikan hak cipta KagePro ke saya TwT**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, gamasuk akal, typo(s), de el el.**

**Main pairing: Seto****x****Mary**

**Lily Sekaite Kurokage Proudly Present**

**B****ecause ****I****'m ****A****lways ****B****eside ****Y****ou**

* * *

Di sebuah taman, tampak seorang gadis berambut white blond berdiri di tengah-tengah taman. Gadis itu berdiri di tengah hujan, menegadahkan kepalanya. Berusaha meluruhkan rasa sakitnya bersamaan dengan air hujan itu.

"Okaa-san..." lirihnya. Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan dua manik merah muda di balik kelopak mata lentik miliknya.

BRUK!

Gadis manis itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dari arah berlawanan, tampak tiga orang remaja yang tengah bercanda ria. Pemuda berambut blonde memegang payung besar yang cukup untuk dua orang sambil menggoda satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka, gadis ber-_hoodie _dengan corak seperti _headphone_ di bagian tudungnya hanya _blushing_-entah apa yang dilakukan sang pemuda blonde sehingga wajah gadis itu memerah separah itu-sedangkan yang satu lagi, lelaki ber-_hoodie_ putih yang membawa payung sendiri, tengah memandangi kedua temannya sambil tersenyum.

"Stop," laki-laki ber-_hoodie_ putih tadi memberi peringatan pada teman-temannya.

Dua '_love birds_' itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa, Seto?" tanya gadis ber-_headphone_ tadi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, ada apa, Seto-chan?" tanya pemuda blonde itu setengah tertawa.

Kousuke Seto-nama lelaki hijau tersebut-hanya terdiam, lalu langsung berlari menerobos hujan.

"EH? Seto! Tunggu!" gadis _headphone _tadi-Tsubomi Kido-berteriak, bingung. Lalu berlari menuju Seto sambil merebut payung yang dibawa sang blonde-Shuuya Kano.

"Ara, sebenarnya apa maksud Seto-chan kali ini?" Kano nyengir, lalu berjalan santai menuju dua orang temannya itu.

Seto berhenti berlari, melempar payungnya ke sembarang arah, lalu berjongkok seperti tengah meneliti sesuatu. Kido berhenti berlari, ia memandang Seto heran. Sedangkan Kano hanya nyengir seperti biasa.

"Sssh, kuso, matanya tertutup," desah Seto. Kido menajamkan penglihatannya, berusaha melihat sosok yang dimaksud Seto. Kano kembali nyengir begitu melihat 'apa' yang tengah dipandangi Seto. Seorang gadis.

"Ara~ Seto-chan jatuh cinta~?" goda Kano yang langsung mendapat jitakan penuh cinta dari Kido.

Seto mengabaikan pemuda bermarga Shuuya itu, lalu memegang tangan gadis itu. Berusaha merasakan denyut nadi gadis itu. Dan pemuda berjepit itu merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak di tangan gadis itu.

"Masih," Seto mendesis. Kido memandang Seto dengan tatapan aneh. "Dia masih hidup!" Seto berseru, entah kenapa ia merasa senang sekali.

Dengan segera, Seto melepas _hoodie_ yang dipakainya, menutupi badan mungil gadis itu dengan _hoodie_-nya, lalu menggendong gadis itu a la _bridal style._ Kido menatap Seto dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu-hah. Tapi ia tak menanggapi tatapan Kido itu, malah berlari ke bawah pohon untuk berteduh.

"Hei!" Kido berseru sebal sambil mengejar Seto. Kano mengambil payung Seto, lalu berjalan menuju tempat Seto berteduh.

"Apa maksudmu, Kousuke Seto?" tanya Kido tajam.

"Aku akan membawanya ke markas," jelasnya.

"Ap- apa? Kenapa tidak kau bawa ke rumah sakit seperti orang yang kau tolong dulu?" tanya Kido keheranan. Memang, dulu Seto juga pernah menolong orang yang pingsan seperti ini, tapi tidak pernah sampai membawanya ke markas. Ah, apakah author belum bercerita? Mereka adalah anggota dari sebuah grup rahasia bernama Mekakushi Dan. Bisa gawat jika ada seseorang yang tidak dikenal mengetahui tentang keberadaan grup itu. Mereka belum tahu apakah gadis itu baik atau tidak, jadi bisa saja gadis itu memanfaatkan mereka, 'kan? Yah, walau grup itu belum mempunyai tujuan.

"Tidak apa. Aku yakin dia gadis baik, ia tak akan membocorkan rahasia kita-atau mungkin kita akan menjadikannya anggota baru?-kita kesampingkan saja tentang itu, yang jelas kita harus membawanya ke markas," ucap Seto. Ia memandang lembut gadis dalam dekapannya itu.

"T-tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Kido-chan. Kau tahu, 'kan, _feeling_ Seto itu kuat sekali. Biarkan saja dia," nasihat Kano. "Lagipula sepertinya Seto jatuh cinta pada gadis itu," Kano berbisik di telinga Kido, lalu memasang cengiran iseng khasnya.

Kido menghela napas, putus asa. "Hnn, terserah kalian saja."

"Yay! Kido-chan daisuki~!" Kano berteriak lalu menghambur memeluk badan mungil Kido.

"M-menyingkir kau!" ucap Kido _tsundere_. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kano lalu berlari ke arah markas Mekakushi Dan. Kano tersenyum, lalu menoleh kepada Seto.

"Dia manis, ya?" gumam Kano. Seto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kido."

"Yah, lumayan," kata Seto sambil kembali memandangi gadis dalam gendongannya.

"Gadis digendonganmu juga sama manisnya," tutur Kano lagi.

"..." Seto hanya terdiam.

"Kalau kau berani melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepadanya, aku akan melaporkanmu ke Kido-chan," Kano memasang senyum jahil lalu berlari menyusul Kido.

"A-apa... APA MAKSUDMU, KANOOOOOOO!" Seto berteriak. Wajahnya memerah.

"Nggh... Okaa-san..." desis gadis itu pelan. Seto tersentak sedikit.

"Aih, dia mengigau," gumam Seto, kembali tersenyum lembut. 'Suaranya manis juga...' batinnya. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang dibatinnya, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Okaa-san... Hiks..." gadis itu terisak. Seto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadi itu.

"Ssh, tenanglah, ada aku di sini," bisik Seto lembut. Ia memeluk erat gadis itu sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju markas Mekakushi Dan.

* * *

**Tsudzuku!**

* * *

**Li: Gaje, ya .-.**

**Hiyori: Banget**

**Kido: Kenapa aku jadi gituuuu?!**

**Kano: Hihi, Kido-chan wa kawaii~**

**Kido: *blush* Urusai! *deathglare***

**Mary: A-aku galau banget...**

**Seto: Tapi kamu tetep manis kok... /eaaa**

**Li: Aih, manisnya masa muda~**

**Hibiya: (baka...)**

**Li: Btw... Saya buntu mikirin judulnya, jadi ancur banget TAT**

**Shintarou: Gapeduli banget ==**

**Li: Hiks T_T**

**Kido: Udahlah ==**

**Ene: Yang penting...**

**All chara: RnR pwease~?**

**Keep or delete?**

**.**

**Mind to RnR? :3**


End file.
